1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golfing clubs and, in particular, golf putters. More specifically, the present invention discloses a force dampening and redirection system for use with a golf putter head, incorporating a vibration-inducing component and which, in operation, increases an effective “sweet spot”, this historically being the location of center of gravity of the golf club head and which results in straight and maximum travel of the golf ball, associated with the putter ball striking face providing straight directional travel of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of golf club putter devices. A major objective of such devices is the ability to transfer, in a substantially lineal and consistent fashion, forces of impact associated with the forward travel of the putter head against a golf ball during a putting stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,381, issued to Spalding, teaches a putter incorporating a plurality of fine spring wires distributed along its lengthwise extending face and including an angled leg portion, which extends upward and outward away from the initial leg portion. As the putter is swung, the angled leg portions spring inward and then upward and outward due to contact with the golf ball. This spring action simultaneously imparts both a forward and topspin motion to the golf ball, the professed objective being to impart a rolling motion (and as opposed to non-rotative and primarily “scooting” motion) as early on as possible during the putting stroke and in order to provide better direction and control of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,481, issued to Raudman, teaches an improved golf putter employing an elastomeric material between the putter face and body in order to dampen vibrations caused by impact of the moving putter face on the golf ball. Of relevant note, the vibrations are directed by the putter body configuration in such a way as to maximize the dampening function. In order to provide enhanced rolling motion to the struck ball, weighting is focused towards the bottom of the putter head. Angular design of the face, bottom and heel acts to decrease potential blade turf drag, enhancing the smooth feel of the club system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,117, issued to Gilbert, discloses a golf club head having a substantially perimeter weighted club head, including the interposing of three inserts, including among them a striking face insert, a dampening insert, and a back insert. The dampening insert is preferably constructed of a lead alloy, and is interposed between the other inserts to provide for changes in club swing weight, as well as relief for vibration and acoustical variations. The striking face insert is further preferably made from a stainless steel alloy and the back insert from a carbon graphite. Gilbert further discloses the dampening insert being maneuvered into varied positions to effect a change in the specific gravity of each club head of a golf club set.
Another interesting example of a vibrational dampening putter is set forth in WO 98/32500, to Cobra Golf, and which teaches a cavity backed design with three piece construction. A club head body portion includes a strike face insert cavity for receiving a strike face insert, this further exhibiting a central cavity. An additional recess is formed within the strike face insert cavity and may receive a vibration dampening material. The sizes of the strike face insert cavity, vibration dampening insert recess and aperture are progressively varied in accordance with the particular golf club characteristics, in order to improve weight distribution and/or vibration dampening and to increase strike face surface area.